


The Best way to wake up on Christmas morning- Shower Scene

by LokiLover14



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, What our boys got up to when they had finished the morning sex, a bit of dirty talk, slight hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: Steve and Bucky shower scene from The best way to wake up on christmas morning fic.





	The Best way to wake up on Christmas morning- Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ariah Khan for the comment on my christmas fic, It gave me this idea.

Wrapping his arms around Steve as he finished brushing his teeth, Bucky kisses the back of his neck.

“Merry Christmas Stevie” Bucky says Smiling back at him he replies back “Merry Christmas Buck” 

Releasing his hold on his boyfriend as he steps up to the sink to start brushing his teeth, Steve turns on the shower so it can warm up, he then walks to the bathroom door and peeks out at you. 

Bucky watches him through the mirror and smiles after rinsing out his mouth, Bucky then comes up behind him snaking his arms around his boyfriend and resting his chin on his shoulder, as they both stare out at you sleeping on your front with the sheet covering you from the waist down.

How’d we get so lucky Buck? Steve sighs and rests his head against Bucky’s.

Bucky kisses Steve’s neck in reply. 

Bucky releases his hold on Steve and goes into the shower. 

“You just gonna stand there watchin or you gonna get on in here with me?” Bucky asks 

When Steve looks over he sees Bucky looking all soaped up and sexy. He watches him for a few seconds when his back is to him appreciating the view of Bucky’s amazing ass, before stepping in himself.

Steve grabs his shower gel and starts to soap himself up, while still leering at his boyfriend while he washes and then rinses his hair under the shower head. 

When Bucky turns back around he smirks when he see’s the look on Steve’s face. “See somethin ya like there Stevie” He asks 

Steve grins in reply as he finishes rinsing himself off, and then moves towards Bucky.

“Sexy wet Buck, makes me wanna draw you”, he says and places his hands on his boyfriend's hips. Giving him a dirty filthy kiss, he can feel Bucky’s cock start to harden against his stomach.

When he meets his eyes, Bucky is looking at him with lust hooded lids. Steve gets down on his knees and slowly and gently kisses down his stomach following the small happy trail of hair down till he gets to where he wanted to be.

Bucky’s fully hard at this point and Steve places a gentle kiss on the tip, before he wraps his hand around it, slowly stroking it before taking it in his mouth.

Bucky groans at the feel of Steve’s hot wet mouth and leans his head back on the wall. 

Steve pulls off to lick at the tip and tongue his slit, he knows it drives Bucky crazy, and to prove his point Bucky moans as he does it.

“Fuck Stevie!!” 

Steve takes him back in his mouth and makes an “Mmmmmm” sound relaxing his throat and then swallowing on Bucky’s cock. He reaches up between his boyfriends legs and cups his balls.

That makes Bucky bend forward slightly and puts his hand on top of Steve’s head.

Steve then pulls off enough to start bobbing his head up and down, and looks up at him.

“Jesus Stevie, you look so good on my cock” he moans watching himself move in and out of his boyfriends mouth.

Steve moans again, looking up and watching his man’s face, he gives Bucky’s balls a slight tug, before pressing on his perenium. He feels a slight tug on his hair as Bucky moans and starts panting heavily.

“Stevie…… ugggh… m’gonna….come!!” 

Steve takes him down to the back of his throat one more time and swallows again, he feels Bucky clench, and then warmth hits his throat as he comes. 

He pulls off and smiles up at his man. Bucky pulls Steve to his feet and kisses him passionately plundering his mouth with his tongue. 

They pull back and look at each other grinning. Before Bucky gets out leaving Steve to wash his hair, and wrapping a towel around his waist after drying himself off a little.

This time its Bucky who looks back out into the bedroom, seeing your still sleeping form before heading out to get some coffee brewing and some breakfast started.


End file.
